1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to location determination of an emergency call and, more particularly to a system to determine and transmit a location of an out of network emergency call.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Situations may arise when a user of a portable communication device, such as for example, a cellular telephone, may be at a location where there is no communication network coverage. Examples of these situations include, but are not limited to, when users go hiking, mountain climbing or engage in other outdoor activities or when the user's car breaks down. It may be troublesome and/or irritating to the user if the user attempts to make a call in an area where there is no network coverage and the user does not know which direction to travel so that the user enters an area with network coverage. Knowing which direction to travel to obtain network coverage is particularly important in emergency situations. For example, communication devices equipped with global positioning systems (GPS) cannot transmit a location of the communication device to emergency personnel in areas with no network coverage.
It would be advantageous to indicate to a user which direction to travel in order to re-establish a communication connection so that communication may be made within the network coverage area. It would also be advantageous to provide emergency personnel with a location of an emergency when the initial call is placed from an area with limited or no network coverage.